I'd Lie
by femme fetal
Summary: One shot. If you ask me if I love him, I'd Lie. Hermione/Cedric.


_I'd Lie_

**By: midnight.masquerade.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except characters you don't recognise and the plot.**

**Summary: Oneshot. If you ask me if i love him, I'd Lie. Hermione/Cedric. **

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_

The first time I met Cedric Diggory was after I had stormed out of the yule ball. I was upset with everything Ron had said about Victor and I was holding off the tears as I ran into the fairy garden, and sat onto a cold, stone bench. After sitting down I let my tears fall.

I could hear loud laughter of two males. I knew imediatley that it was the twins, everything about the laughter just screamed Weasley. Maybe not, but I had spent the last summer listening to them laughing at every possible moment during the break. I had heard them laughing at 3am when an explosion had rocked the house and their laughter became imprinted in my brain.

I sobbed louder when I remembered the good times I had had during the holidays with the Weasley family and Harry. It was difficult to think of happy memories when I ws so upset by my supposed best friends. The sob had allerted the twins to my presence. They snuck over to the place I was sitting, obviously trying to see who was crying without having to interfere if they didn't care about the person crying.

The twins saw it was me and rushed to my side. They sat on either side of me and wrapped their arms around me in a comforting gesture. We had grown close over the time I was at the Burrow and as I cried I lent into Fred's chest. George stroked my hair and I cried harder. Eventually my tears slow down and my breathing became calmer.  
"What happened, love?" George asked, still stroking my hair.

"Ronald, horrible things," I mummbled into Fred's chest. Fred lifted my face a little bit.

"Hermione, Hunny, we need you to speak up," He said as he wiped the dampness from my face.  
"Ronald, he said that Victor only wanted to go to the ball with me.. secrets of the second task.. Harrys secrets," I couldn't seem to be making sense but that was okay because the twins seemed to understand me dispite that.

"Don't worry 'Mione, Ron is just a jealous prat. You look amazingly beautiful tonight and Ron just realised you are too good for him on a very large scale. He is unhappy so he wants you to be unhappy," George explained.

"I don't know," I doubted his words even though they held a ring of truth. "Maybe."  
Fred and George ginned at me, which made me smile slightly.

"Perhaps I may have this dance?" Fred asked in a very posh accent.

"Oh Fred, do not steal my lovely lady!" George cried out. Both pretended to hold a cutlass  
"On guard!" Fred cried and began slashing at one another, piruetting every so often while laughing and crying out in glee. I was laughing at the sheer hillarity of people fighting over dancing with me. Finally Fred ended up on the floor with George's imaginary cutlass at his throat.  
"Do you surender your claim on m'lady?" He asked.  
"Aye, I surrender," Fred cried. "But only until the next dance!" George, satisfied with his victory, then replaced his cutlass in his belt and swept me into his arms. We twirled around the garden once before we heard someone clapping from the darkest corner of the garden.

"What a wonderful act to watch," A deep voice declared from the darkness.

"Diggory," Fred snarled from his place on the bench. "What do you want?"  
"Proffessor Dumbledore asked me to search for Miss Granger," Cedric replied. I was amazed that Dumbledore had sent anyone to find me, I wondered if something had happened with Harry.

"Did he say why he wanted you to find me?" I asked, a slight tremmor in my voice from the fact I was talking to one of the most popular and handsome young men at the school.

"He just told me to take you to the black lake, and meet him there," Cedric explained as he ran his hand through his hair. I turned to Fred and George.

"Thank you so much, go find your dates, have fun, I'll see you back in the common room, okay?" I asked them.  
"Okay, but we will wait until you get back to the common room," Fred said to me.  
"If she isn't back by 1 we are coming to find you, pretty boy," George threatened Cedric.

"Fine by me," Cedric shrugged. Fred and George left the garden, turning to look back and whispering the whole time.

"What could you have possibly done to agrivate them so much?" I asked amazed.

"I caught the snitch," Cedric offered as an explination. We were silent for a few moments.  
"Should we start towards the lake?" I asked. I was so nervous.

He held out his arm for me, and I placed mine through his, causing him to grin at me. And wow, what a beautiful smile it was.

"You're best friends with Harry, aren't you?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, since first year," I replied. "And if you are going to ask about the egg, I cant tell you anything, I don't think Harry even has worked it out yet." Cedric shook his head.  
"I wasn't asking for any information about the egg, honestly, I worked it out already, since Harry doesn't know yet I'll give him a hint, he helped me with the Dragon task," Cedric said. I nodded stiffly at his statement.

"Thank you," I said softly.  
"I saw you tonight, you yelled at Ron then ran out, are you okay?" Cedric asked. I didn't understand, why did he care? He was older than me, he didn't know me at all, but for some strange reason he cared that I was unhappy.

"He just said horrible things, I'm okay now, Fred and George cheered me up," I said.

"That's good, Fred and George are good blokes, even if they do hate me," Cedric said, he used his free hand to push his hair back from his face again.

"What's your story? Why arent you enjoying the ball with your girlfriend?" I asked, trouble in paradise?  
"Cho is a great girl, but she is.. I don't know how to put it, she is too girly-girl for me. I need a girl who cares more about what she is doing rather than about her hair or make up," Cedric explained. I looked up into his eyes, they were a beautiful grey colour, with specks of black and darker grey around the iris.

"Wow, you have amazing eyes," I whispered in wonder.  
"Uh, Thanks." He blushed slightly, and looked towards the Lake.  
I could see the grand figure of Dumbledore waiting for us. I couldn't help but wonder, what did he want?

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

After that night Cedric came into the Library a lot more, we talked almost every night, and when he was loud in my sanctuary I never told him to be quiet. I knew this was bad, I liked him, he could never like someone like me.

"I will _never_ fall in love," Cedric announced.  
"How do you know that? You don't know the future!" I asked.

"Because, Love is too difficult, I'm happy where I am," He explained. I laughed when he ran his hand through his hair again. I noticed it was a nervous habit, I never did understand why I made him nervous though.

To him I was the weird Forth year, who spent most of her time in the library. To him I was a friend and nothing more. To me, he was amazing, he was brilliant, and everything about him always reminded me of the brightest star in the nights sky. _He would amount to amazing things_, I thought.

I hoped to Merlin that he could fall in love, he would let himself fall in love, and then I would be there, the first girl he really gave a chance past lust. _Maybe one day_, I had to think, _who knows what can happen in the future_. But deep down I knew, he never really thought of me that way, I was his bushy haired friend, that and nothing more.

Past my thoughts I could hear Cedric saying something, and in the back of my mind I knew it would have been funny if I was in the mood, so I faked a laugh and he rewarded me with his beautiful smile.

I knew that the Weird Sisters were coming to Hogsmade on a Hogsmade weekend and was yet to tell Cedric about the concert. Dumbledore was allowing students to go because the Weird Sisters played at the Yule Ball. The Weird Sisters were Cedric's favourite band, and I knew he would be estatic.  
"Hey, Cedric, did you know the Weird Sisters are doing a concert at Hogsmade?" I asked, watching as his eyes lit up with my words.  
"They are?!" He asked. I nodded. "Oh my freaking Merlin! We have to go 'Mione!" I smiled.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"House elves deserve freedom, just as much as we do," I was fuming. Cedric had bad mouthed my S.P.E.W. campaign.

"They _live_ to work for wizards, why would they want to be free?" He demanded, his eyes grew dark and intense whenever we argued or debated anything.  
"Yes, they live to work for us, but they don't like being slaves. They want things, maybe not on the same level we want things, but they do want them. Who gave us the power to take away someone else's feedom? Voldemort wants to take away my freedom just because of my birth, why on earth should house elves not have the oportunities for payment and holidays when we ask for those same things?" I demanded. Cedric grew quiet, thinking about my words.

"There is a massive difference between muggleborns and house elves, Hermione," He said, he had reached the state of anger where he sounded calm, always was my favourite part.

"I can do magic, they can do magic, I was born with my magic just like them, but that puts me in one of the lowest rings for purebloods because they are all 'yay for insest' and marry their cousins in fear of 'tainting' their blood, which is exactally the same colour and has the same properties as mine. Goblins have freedom, centaurs have freedom, so why cant house elves?" I asked.

"House elves love having masters and mistress's! Why would they want to rid themselves of them?" Cedric was loosing argument, my favourite part of his anger wouldn't happen.

"Dobby!" I called out and moments later Dobby appeared before me, wearing his different colour socks and teacosy.

"You called, Miss Hermione, Harry Potters friend," Dobby said with a wide grin. I smiled back.

"Dobby, you are a house elf, correct?"  
"Yes, Miss,"

"You arent like all other house elves though are you, you are free?"

"Yes, Miss,"

"Tell me about this."  
"Master Dumbledore pays me and I get days off. I bought Mister Harry Potter socks!"

Dobby was filled with pride and it was a beautiful thing to see.

"Are you happy?" Cedric asked, finally finding his voice.  
"The happiest, Sir."

Cedric looked puzzled. I decided it was time to dismiss Dobby.  
"You can go now Dobby, Harry said something about wanting to see you later tonight, so we might see you in the kitchens later," I smiled. Dobby waved then with a pop dissapeared.  
"See?" I asked. "I want all house elves to have that oportunity. To get away from bad masters, and be happy with new ones. Dobby was the Malfoys house elf, he still beats himself when he says something bad about a member of the family, a lot of the time Harry, Ron or myself will have to tell him to stop. He is an amazing little fellow and loves having freedom as much as you or I."

"Did you know green's my favourite colour? Not any green, but the green of his left sock." I shook my head as I laughed.

He asked me to meet his parents with him to celebrate his birthday on the seventeenth. I was really excited. When I met them I was in awe. His mother was one of the most beautiful people I had ever met, and not just on the outside, also on the inside, she was funny and kind, she agreed that the house elves deserved rights and told me she would talk to her family elves, give them oportunities. Cedrics father was an impressive man, I had already met him but I hadn't really noticed anything about him. On this meeting I saw Cedric shared his fathers eyes, with flecks of his mothers blue ones at times. The evening was amazing and when I got back to the common room I was still smiling.

"Where were you?" Ron demanded.  
"Not that it's any of your buisness, I was with Cedric and his parents for his birthday," I said annoyed that Ron hadn't bothered to think about me until then. If I had been paying proper attention and not been playing the night over and over in my head I would have noticed the look that the Weasley twins gave one another.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

I always notice the moment he walks into a room. It could be the Great Hall with the loud clattering of plates and dishes and the laughter, chatter and noise of the students or even in the quiet of the library.

I could give you a list of all his qualities and expressions, I could tell you exactally how he looks when he is happy, when he is sad, when he is angry, and when he is scared.

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets no body see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine  
_

Everything was so simple to him. Black and white.  
Slytherin bad, Gryffindor good.  
Voldemort bad, Dumbledore good.

Easy and quick.

Gryffindor's were brave, Hufflepuff's were just loyal.

He was insanely scared about the third task ahead of him; people died in the triwizard tornament all the time. He had no idea what he was going to do, until he found himself standing infront of the library doors. He came to me when he needed someone.

We talked for hours and hours, until he felt okay again.

"Did you know, no one has ever seen me cry?" Cedric asked me.

"No," I said, I was unsure. There was an odd silence.

"I'd better go," He said finally.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later," I said. He gave me a small smile and walked away. I left the Library and started walking towards the common room but was stoped halfway by the Weasley twins.

"Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Mmmm," I replied. "Oh, sorry. Hey guys."

"Hermione, do you-" George began.  
"Like Cedric?" Fred asked.

"No way." I replied rushing away from the boys.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"Hermione!" Cedric called out. I ignored him. I was mad with him.

"Hermione?" Fred called out from in front of me. I ran into him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Huh?" George said. I confused everyone that wasn't me.  
"Hermione!" Cedric cried when he got to me and the twins.

"Help me," I said to Fred's chest.

"Why does Fred always get your head in his chest?" George complained.  
"His is more rugged and manly," I muttered. George humphed. "I'll use your chest next time I'm crying or need a place to hide."I felt George pat my head.

"Uh, guys?" Cedric said, calling attention back himself.

"What did you do?" George said in a threatening tone.

"Back off, I didn't do anything!" Cedric said.

"Liar," vibrated through Fred's chest.

"I cant promise I wont die, I cant promise anything, we don't know what will be in that maze Hermione!"

"Research, prepare! Then promise me you wont die." My head came off of Freds chest and I turned with my hands on my hips.

"I can try, but I cant promise anything!" Cedric reiterated.

"Go try then!" I said. He turned and rushed towards the library.

"Uh, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Hi Fred, George!" I said.

"Yeah, okay, you still going with the 'I don't like Cedric' approach?" George asked.

"Yes." I said, then turned and went to help Cedric and Harry prepare.

_He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

All students, teachers and parents were sitting in the stands excitedly. Everyone was excited, no one had any idea what would happen inside the maze. Fred and George were taking bets on who would drop out first, and who would win.

The most bets went for Fluer and I thought that was very sexist with her being the only female in the competition.

I was looking on with nervous energy watching Cedric listen to Dumbledore, then talking to Harry.

I wished so much I had said something before he went in there but there was no time.

Harry and Cedric were the first two to go into the maze. They both went on their separate paths and after the maze closed behind them I let out my breathe.

That surprised me, I didn't realise I was holding it.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle  
_

Cedric had told me all about his plans for the holiday's after this whole year was finished, he was going to learn to play the muggle instrument the guitar a lot better than he could currently. As a child he had learnt to play it a little but had had to quit when he came to Hogwarts. Cedric had told me this competition had opened his eyes, he wanted to do so many things and thinking he might not have time for them made him want to do them as soon as possible, gave him goals.

When I woke up that morning, for the first time ever I wore a tiny bit of eyeliner, Cedric didn't notice of course, but it felt strange and new.

The two sparks had gone up and Fluer and Victor had been pulled out of the maze, Harry and Cedric were the only ones left, it was going to be a Hogwarts victory. All the Hogwarts students were screaming in excitement, screaming out the name of their chosen champion. I couldn't scream out for either Harry or Cedric, I could only sit nervously. Fred and George finally settled in beside me, ron standing and screaming with the other Gryffindors of our year.

"He'll be alright, Hermione," Fred whispered to me. I reached out for both their hands, having no idea whom I was more nervous for, Cedric or Harry. I wanted both of them out of there and safe. That was when in an explosion of bodys Harry and Cedric fell from the sky. I stood up gasping when I saw the lifeless look on Cedrics face. Dumbledore and some of the other teachers rushed forward and reached to turn Harry over. Harry held on to Cedric tighter.

"He's back," Harry said. "Voldemort's back."

Then I heard the thing I dreaded more than Voldemort's return.

"My god- Diggory," Fudge said. "Dumbledore – he'd dead! "

That statement started being cried out all around me.  
"Fred.. George.." I whimpered before blackness consumed me.

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie _

So here I am now, sitting with a letter on my lap. I could remember the moment I received the letter precisley. Cedric's mother had walked up to my bed in the hospital wing, I was being treated with shock. "He left this with us, Hermione, he wrote you a letter before the final task, and asked us to give it to you." I had looked up at her in surprise that anyone would be talking or remembering me in all the confusion and chaos.

"I am so sorry, so very very sorry," I had whispered. Our faces matched, our eyes were red from crying, and there were the trails of where dried tears had been and still falling tears. Mrs Diggory sat beside me on the bed, as though she could not hold herself up any longer. We seemed to reach for one another at the same time, and an hour later any one who walked into the hospital wing still saw us clinging to one another, as though our lifes depended on it.

I am too scared to open the letter. Too much pain could come from this single piece of paper. I still keep in contact with the Diggory's. We exchange letters about once a fortnight. Everytime they write they ask me if I have read the letter yet, and everytime I answer with the same answer, no. This time I want to be able to say I have, that his words were just that, his, and they made me remember all the happy times we had together.

So that is why I am sitting here with my letter, too scared to open it, but also too scared to leave it be. I managed to open the envelope. The letter sat there taunting me. I could see places where the ink had sunk through the parchment and feared the words they may have written. I slowly opened the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know you are scared about me competeing in this final task, and I have no idea why really. I hope you accept my apology for not promising to come back to you, but there are always promises you have no idea if you can keep. _

_I will finish this letter then give it to my mother, telling her to give it to you. If I made it through the task I will collect it from her before she can give you the letter that could very possibly ruin our friendship. If I don't make it through the task then you will know the whole truth, nothing more and nothing less. _

_The days I have known you have been some of the best of my life. I think back on all our talks and cant imagine my life if I had never met you. You continuously asked why I broke up with Cho, and I couldn't answer, because I never wanted you to know that I loved you without knowing you returned the feelings. I hope to Merlin I am not dead, because being with you, completely, in body, in soul and everything else would be completely amazing. _

_I will love you until the end of all time._

_That's all there is to that. You are the love of my life. You are perfection of the female form, in mind and body. If I make it through the task the first thing I will do is kiss you. _

_If I don't make it through the tas though I don't want you miserable, I don't want you refusing the love of anyone else because of what might have happened. _

_We would have been happy, I hope, but if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out for a reason. _

_Stay strong, stay brave. _

_I love you Hermione Jean Granger. _

_Love From,  
Cedric Diggory. _

On the corner there is a picture Cedric drew of what he imagined kissing me would look like. It made me smile through my tears.

He loved me.

I ran down from my room

"Mum, I'm going to the burrow, I'll be back later," I called before rushing to the fire and through to the most comfortable place in the world. The Weasley's were sitting at the table eating lunch, Molly, Fred, George and Ronald jumped up from the table at my abrupt entrance. Fred and George thought they knew what I was there about, and moved away from the table and closer to me.

"I lied, I loved him." I said then ran into George's arms and burrowed my head into his chest, just like I promised.


End file.
